Young Justice and the Silver Masked Thief
by BlackasEbony
Summary: A story about what happens in an undercover mission that is undertaken, what will happen to Robin and will Nightwing be able to help him out of this. Note: will likely change summary, hopeing to be a good romance Robin and OC. also brotherly bonding
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice even if I wanted to. On with the story ^_^ **

Shadows filled the narrow street as the mist rolled in from the sea. A swinging street lamp started to flicker, casting light before blanking out again. The light lit up the boarded up signs on the small shops. As the light continued to flicker a hooded figure suddenly darted down the street only stopping when the light flickered out. The shadows seemed to cling to the person as they stuck close to the wall. Breathing slightly the figure stopped at the end of the street, glancing around before running across the road to the next side street. The figure stopped once but that was only to check for the reassuring presence of the small black, pull-string bag that was tied to a silver belt around their waist. As the figure continued to run, adrenalin began to build as the final exit came into sight, throwing caution to the wind the person ran straight out across the road and into the oncoming motorcycle.

The driver swerved suddenly but the wheels went from underneath catching them both by surprise the driver let go as the bike skidded to a stop a few feet ahead. Picking himself up the young man checked his body, wincing slightly at the heat rash on his leg where it was caught between the tarmac and the bike finally his attention turned to the person who ran in front of him. Finding the person lying on the side of the road was luck, as he wouldn't have noticed them with at all the black only the black hood had fallen down showing silver hair in the street light."Hay? Are you all right?" he asked his eyes narrowed at the lack of response lifting a gloved finger to his ear he pressed a small button. "Control I got a problem, just hit a civilian request first aid as civilian is currently unresponsive" "Roger that Robin assistance on its way" taking off his gloves Robin crouched next to the person and pulled back the hood fully, to show light on her soft features, her chest rose softly and rhythmically. It was the silver mask over her eyes that caught his attention. His eyes then dropped to the black bag tied to her belt. Untying it he tipped the content into his palm to see it clearly. Sparkling in the dim light was the Blue Sapphire, a jewel that only recently was unveiled in the city art museum. "Looks like I just caught a thief" he murmured placing it back in the bag and leaving it on the ground. "Beta to control, can you hear me?" the voice answered in his ear "Go ahead Robin what's the situation?" looking down at the thief robin took out a rope chord "Seems he civilian I ran into is a jewel thief" the line cracked as he heard laughter on the other end. "Dude way to start the night patrol off, ok sending the local police in the area other they should be there in the next 10 minutes, once the perpetrator is tied you can continue to the rondevu point and wait there for team alpha over and out" "Roger". Robin tied her up and left her on the side walk sitting on one of the benches, he made sure to tie her to the bench too. After glancing over his motorcycle he pulled on his helmet and glanced back when he saw movement that she was waking "don't worry" he called out over the revved up engine "the police should be here soon", he smiled through the helmet as the bike slipped into gear and speed off leaving her alone.

Tied to a bench was not what she had expected to walk up to, but the shock soon wore off when she remembered the police warning from the guy who hit her, she was hit...and he tied her up? What was up with that wasn't he supposed to call the ambulance but not someone gets hit you call the police and leave. Shaking her head she had to concentrate it wouldn't be good to get caught by the police all tied up nicely for when they arrive. Quickly she swung into action and felt the ropes around her for a weak spot, no luck; the rope was a wire cord that was strong, flexible and hard to cut. Running out of options she looked around for anything, trying to ignore the growing panic in her chest, when she saw the joining. It was a small black cylindrical shape that had a capital 'R' inscribed on it. It was worth a try reaching her belt she managed to extract a small pen, diamond tipped she pressed it along the joining of the cord searching for any small seam. Finding one she dug the diamond tip pen into it breaking the joint apart and finally loosening the cord around her arms and legs. Jumping to her feet she stilled suddenly letting the sounds of the outside world wash over her, the sound of sirens where loudly followed by screeching tires. Grabbing a piece of paper from her pouch she scribbled down a message smirked, then tossing it on the broken cord before grabbing the black pouch and bee-lining it out of there.

Exactly two minutes later the lead investigator for the museum robbery arrived on scene "Alright so where is this thief?"A junior cop ran up to him "Sorry sir but all that's here is this cut cord and a note found by one of the benches across the street". Reading the note the inspectors face started to redden crushing the letter in his fist "What are you waiting for" he barked at the stunned man "Get every available cop to search the area, I want her found!" the surrounding police in the area scattered around the area. Calming slightly the investigator threw the crumpled note to his young colleague, who opened it to read _Sorry I couldn't stay detective! Tell Boy Wonder I said Hi, c U NXT tym_ and a smiley face drawn in the corner, the investigator chose this time to kick a nearby bin in frustration while those present stiffened. As the police searched the area for the elusive thief, said thief stood on the roof of one of the buildings, smiling at the scene through binoculars "watch your blood pressure chief" she smirked as he left off steam. Taking into account that there where police searching for her, the female thief turned and walked briskly across the roof where she jumped to the next roof and proceed to the next, waving friendly at a little boy who peeked out his bedroom window "You should be in bed young man not watching a jewel thief in action" she whispered to him before heading for the fire stairs beside his window and making her way down it to the ground level. The little boy stared in awe as she ran off, remembering only her black mask with silver lining and a kind smile. In the morning his mother will tell him it was a dream but the report on the news of a jewel robbery stop her short "told you" he announced to his shocked mother who could only shake her head uselessly.

**Author note: Okay so I was bored in one of my lecture and decided to write this, then i took on a life of its own. So I'm going with this and putting it up please review and tell me what you think! Because it would mean a lot to get feedback for my story even if it's just a smile face! BlackasEbony ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Want to give a massive thank you to ****Stronger123**** for the review ^_^ really made my day. Also to the alerts and favourites THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry the chapter is slightly shorter than the last but I'm hoping to put up the next chapter tomorrow evening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young Justice even if I wanted to. So on with the story ^_^**

In the headquarters of the young team Nightwing was giving them a review of how their mission had proceeded. "So, on a final note, good work guys" he smiled at his young team mates. "That was so crash!" Impulse shouted while pigging in to a bag of chicken whizzees "Dude you can't be steeling my crisps all the time" Jamie pointed out to the young flash "But there so crash!" Jamie sighed while the other members of the team moved to leave the area. A video message flashed up on the holographic screen making them all pause, it was the police leading investigator, reporting the loss of the sapphire jewel. Robin looked at Nightwing "what's this, I tied that thief up" Nightwing shook his head "Donno" he replied as he quickly ran through surveillance tapes of the area showing the crash then Robin leaving, the tied figure getting up to leave and the late arrival of the police. The silence was broken by Impulse's munching "she good" Batgirl remarked "how long did she take?" "Just under two minutes, judging from when she starts moving" Nightwing answered with a glace to the screen. Garfield gave a low whistle, while everyone else looked slightly stunned. "She might actually pass in a test with you" bumblebee said pointing to Batgirl who shook her head "I don't know it would depend on a few things of courses like-" Nightwing decided to interrupt their thoughts "alright enough about this thief, everyone get cleaned up and head home, you did well tonight".

Finally the team dispersed until it was only Nightwing and Robin who remained behind "Robin?" Night asked slowly waiting for the teen hero to speak and he wasn't disappointed as Robin's thoughts where spilled out to the older bird. "How was she able to break out? I used the new standardised bat cord, there is no way she would able to break it, she was just a jewel thief and with a hit to the head, I jus-", "Cool it Rob" Nightwing warned, breaking off the rant mid way. He sighed pinching the bridge between his eyes thinking of how to handle the situation while Robin continued to stare at the screen as the clip replayed of the thief breaking her bonds. The sound of a slap broke Nightwing's train of thought. Robin had slapped his forehead in frustration "I shouldn't have left, why didn't I stay, we would still have her, wait maybe I didn't tie the cord properly, agh why didn't I put an inhibitor collar on her" Robin continued to mutter his frustration, naming out various reasons for its failure. Nightwing just listened, shaking his head at the young bird before moving in front of him he raised his fist and knocked it against the young birds forehead "Give it rest, so you let the thief go big Whoop next time you won't let it happen" he paused to let the word sink in "anyways we've got bigger fish to fry right?" the younger bird nodded as the older bird smiled "Great now what do you say to getting something to eat?".

- (a day or two later)

In the bat cave, Bruce still in his gear, his cowl was lying on the desk beside him as he finished up typed his latest mission report when Nightwing walked in "hey, you busy" Bruce looked up from the screen "not particularly why?" His former protégé leaned against the table next to him "It's about Robin", Bruce paused typing then continued "He needs to work on his confidence, especial after his latest incident with a young thief," Nightwing looked at the screen before continuing "he's putting himself under a lot of pressure working later and longer" "Sounds like someone else I know" Bruce said without looking up to see the grin on the hero's face. "At least that person knows how to have fun every once in a while", he argued "Which is what he's lacking, he's too serious, which is good but not when it affects him if the mission doesn't go to plan and he blames himself." Closing the report Bruce placed his elbows on the panel and rested his chin against his hands before he spoke "maybe it is time he got a new mission type" Nightwing nodded in agreement "and that is why I recommend this" he said touching a file on the screen that opened up across the screen. Bruce glance over the file "anything else you want to add?" he asked looking at the silent bird beside him who nodded "just one more thing" he said as two profiles came into view. "It'll be a great learning experience for the two of them" Bruce stared thoughtfully at the profile to his left in silence. Then he rose out of his chair and picking up the cowl he turned, pulling it on as he walked away, "I give this mission the go ahead, I trust you can handle the rest" Batman stated as he strolled out of the control room heading towards one of the hangers. Nightwing shook his head with a smile "he just doesn't change" then facing the screen he grinned "let's get this mission rolling, you are going to learn to have fun Robin" he said looking at the profile picture "eventually".

After training

"Robin, Blue Beetle could both of you fall back for a moment" Nightwing called out too the two who nodded and held back from the other to listen to the older teen. Nightwing waited until the door had closes before walking over to the holographic screen "I have a mission that I want the two of you to undertake, it's undercover mission so you will have to stay out of school for a bit". Both nodded their understanding "this mission is strictly confidential, it is assigned to you because we think you are ready for a little change of pace", "great! But what is it exactly" Jamie asked. Nightwing smiled "You will be using the cover of transfer students to infiltrate The Hartt School for arts and music. Recently there have been strange rumours circulating and I want the two of you to check it out and confirm if there is a cause for concern or not."

**Author note: Okay I tried my best to keep the characters shown as much in character as possible, also The Hartt school is actually a school in Connecticut where Gotham is also suppose to be. Just to say that I just picked the name no other reason. Also thanks for putting up with the really bad spelling mistakes ^_^ BlackasEbony**


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later that Tim and Jamie stood together outside the red brick building as students in uniform walked pass them, through the large metal gates that sported proudly the school emblem. "So should do we go in?" Jamie asked looking very uncertain in his new uniform and with the looming building behind him. Tim choose not to answer as he noticed a girl starting to walk towards them, from the distance her curly black bob bounced against her shoulders and on her uniform she sported a badge with the schools emblem, pinned high on her jumper. She wore a wide smile on her face but it didn't reach her eyes when she spoke "Hi and welcome to the Hartt Academy. Those at the academy like to send out a big warm welcome to all new students". Her voice sounded fake and she didn't look at them as she recited the lines off "My names Silvia and I'll be your student guide and class rep for the year, so please follow me" she announced spinning on her toes she walked briskly ahead already listing of facts about the building. "Wait was she talking to us or to some imaginary crowd?" Jamie asked "Don't think it matters" Tim called over his shoulder as he moved after the class rep "doesn't matter!" Jamie muttered "sure it doesn't, hey wait up" he called out as he jogged after them through the gates.

During the tour Tim didn't pay much attention to Silvia's rehearsed speech, after all she was just repeating information that he already knew, so instead he took the time to check out the school grounds and the students that they passed in the corridors. Silvia never look behind her to see if she was still being followed by them and whenever they encountered a large crowds of students the two would have to struggle to catch up to her. When they did they over heard her complaining quietly about them being slow to another student, ignoring their arrival she would move off quickly down another corridors. Jamie and Tim shared a side glance as they raced after her "Do you think she's related to the flash or something?" Jamie whispered behind his hand to Tim who snorted "Not likely but she's giving it a good try at trying to lose us" "Ya too bad she never had a lesson with Nightwing on tracking".

Both boys started talking about how that particular lesson had progressed into Super boy calling it useless, all the while keeping Silvia in their sights a few feet ahead as she harped on about the grand history and talent of the school. "This is the schools private theatre" she said standing outside two double door, then pushing one of the doors inwards she stepped in, letting the two followed her into the darkness letting the door swing shut behind them.

Jamie let out a wolf whistle at the sight of the room, with a high ceiling complete with a hanging silver chandelier and rows of red velvet chairs that stretched out from the large stage it was certainly an impressive sight. Silvia didn't even pause, once through the door she had kept moving, heading for the stage where a group appeared to be practicing a routine as they moved over and back across the wide stage. "This is the dance hall were rehearsal's take place and were the school showcases its best" she continued her detailed explanation leaving no room for questions as Jamie and Tim ran after her. "That's cool so are they friends of yours?" Jamie asked pointing to the stage where Silvia gazed wishfully at the practicing group. "You ok there Silvia you look a little upset" a voice called out from the back, underneath the balcony a lanky red haired teen came into the light of the room, he stood up on one of the chairs and started making his way over towards them, across the rows. "Hello!" he called waving cheerfully at her "Go away Leo" Silvia muttered refusing to look at him as he made his way over the rows to where they stood. He crouched down to stare her in the face with a cheeky smile on his face, "Oh you're showing new people around" he said with a wave at Jamie and Tim who both smiled at his antics. "Just shut up Leo and go back to your little friends" Silva huffed trying to move away from him, but Leo jumped off the chair to block her way to the stage. "Poor ballerina looks like you're going to have a difficult decision" Leo said in a sing song voice "what will it be ballerina your friends on stage or these poor defenceless new comers who lack the knowledge to survive in this school". Silvia shot him a nasty look, which the teen returned by placing a hand to his chest like he had been shot, frustrated she just tossed her head and stomped off towards the stage. "What a precious angel" Leo said in a sugary voice then snorted "as if" before clapping his hands together and rubbing "Alright boys looks like I'm your new guide"he grinned at them with a mischievous look in his eyes as he leant forwards and whispered "I'll give you the real tour, show you the works, you know" he winked "it's the tour everyone wants, filled with all the little hidden secrets". Leo smirked at then before hopping back on the chair and acting like he was surveying the land, then took off marching towards the group at the back. "I really hope that they are not all as crazy as this one!" Jamie muttered and which Tim silently agreed with, but with nothing else to do they followed after their self proclaimed new guide.

Leo led the way to the back of the hall where he and his friends had claimed a few of the viewing seats. The two girls occupied a good number of chairs between themselves without Leo even being there, bags and jacket were scattered on the chairs around were they sat. As they got closer the blond shot up in her chair and waved them over smiling "So Leo my friend, tell me who did you pick up today?" she asked her expression completely serious, only the twitch at the corner of her mouth told Tim otherwise. Perched on the top of the chair with one leg crossed over the other, like she was sitting in a bar gossiping, Leo balanced on the chair in front of her, his chin resting on his palms "well Alice, there I was minding my own business when I saw two defenceless students in the grasps of a horrible personality, so I took it upon myself to leap to their defence". Rising up of the chair Leo stuck a pose "I overcame the evil follower and therefore saved the world" he announced to Alice as the other girl laughed. "Oh Leo you're so, Modest!" Alice laughed giving him a dig that knocked him off balance and he fell of the chair. The other girl rushed forward to peer over the row "Leo are you Ok?" she asked but smiled at the state he was in "Glad I could count on you Mel" Leo said "Unlike somebody" Alice shrugged naturally before jumping on Mel and pulling her into a hug "G..ah Alice!" Mel complained but Alice only laughed, rolling her eyes Mel allowed the other to continue hugging her. Her blue eyes meet the new comer's sympathetically, as they stood awkwardly at the edge of the row. Finally managing to maneuver herself out of Alice's arms Mel stood out to face Tim and Jamie. "Sorry about that, we tend to forget how ..." Mel stopped to think of a good description of her friends "Crazy?" Leo asked looking at Alice who shook her head "no defiantly mad" she replied then placed a finger to her mouth "but you could also say completely insane" then she and Leo started cracking up as they pulled funny faces. Mel laughed along too but shook her head "no just really,** really** hyper right now" dropping the book in her hand she smiled at the two teens "sorry I didn't get you names during Leo's epic story" "that's because it was so epic", Mel just pushed his head back and turned her attention back to Tim and Jamie. "Well...Ah" Tim had to pause for a second "My name's Daniel and this is." "Mark" Jamie answered finally "my names Mark" the brunet smiled "nice to meet you" she said bobbing her head "I'm Melanie but these two call my Mel and you know Leo and the happy girl is Alice" she nodded towards the duo behind her.

"So tell us what do you make of our resident ballerina?" Alice asked them as she dropped into a seat beside the two "you mean Silvia right?" Tim asked for confirmation "the one and only" Alice grumbled bitterly. "She didn't seem to enjoy her job all that much" "and talks too much or too fast can't really say" Jamie added in, while Alice nodded "ya funny how it's her dad's fault she got given the job of class rep when she couldn't give a dam in all honesty" "they're not that bad" Mel shrugged. "Ah but Mel can you honestly tell us anything nice they did for someone?"Leo questioned "...Well..." Leo clapped his hands "moving on next topic up for discussion is-".

The morning progressed like that which suited Jamie and Tim to the ground as they only had to listen to their new friends yap away about nothing and anything. Tim decided to interrupt the current conversation about Leo's fascination with dragons "so does anything ever happen in this school?" Leo shrugged "depends what you mean like the usual gossip drama like where one of the girl from the elites groups found herself going to meetings with alcoholics anonymous, wrong group if you ask me, or that the west end library is haunted with the lost souls of students and in the dead of night their cries are said to be heard. Then again it could be the fact that I am secretly a vampire waiting to suck your blood" the girls rolled their eyes while Alice made to slap him over the head with a rolled up sheet. The two guys looked a little put out but Leo just slurped his blue slushy, turning his inquisitive eyes on the two boys "ok enough about me, it's time for your initiation into this the group". Jamie looked a little worried but Tim just gave a blank stare through his tinted glasses "Leo what are you on about?"Melanie asked leaning forward on her chair. "It's nothing to hard Mel, all they have to do is scale the building without harnesses and then jump through fire" he announced in a matter of fact as Mel covered her eyes in desperation "Leo!" she sighed. "What" he asked all innocently "your unbelievable" she said.

"That was the best you could come up with, have to say I'm disappointed Leo" Alice told him, crossing her arms and leaning back "really? Well then what would you propose taskmaster" Leo asked her as Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat glancing towards Mel who was watching her wearily "I want you give them a dance routine that they have to perform in public". "Are you joking? That's nothing compared to what I said" Leo protested but Alice held up her hand "I'm not finished, you have a choice, either in their boxers or naked and because I'm do nice you guys can wear animal masks". Both boys shifted uncomfortable when the grin on Alice's face faced them "wow that's cruel" Leo said finally, "I'm not doing anything Alice" Mel stated firmly, her arms crossed. "Do you really think you can refuse? What happened to all those times you promised to pay back?" Alice asked with a pointed stare that made Mel drop her head dropped. "It's was only a laugh we not actually going to make them do it" Alice laughed good heartedly tickling Mel's sides so they fell back on the ground laughing.

A bell tone sounded through the room, when Tim glanced up he saw the group on stage had finished up and where leaving, "so where do we go now?" he asked Leo who was putting his bag over his shoulder. "Let me see your timetable and I'll tell you" Alice told him but the blank faces where enough for her to piece together what happened. "She didn't give you your schedules did she, figures" she grumbled picking up her jacket. "Mel can you tell the teacher that I'll be late", "Sure, see you guys later" Mel said smiling as she walked off leaving them to the mercy of Alice. "Aren't you going to your practical class Leo?" "na I think I'll help you out here first" he told her with a smile of confidence."Do you really think that I'd make them do that?" Alice asked as the boys stood together "hello we're at school" she smirked walking away ahead of them, but the boys shuddered at the glint in her eye "what are you waiting for come on we have to go to the office"

"Hi Alfred, Dick" Tim called out as he walked in the door of the kitchen and slumped down into the closest chair. "Good afternoon master Timothy and may I ask how your day was?" Alfred asked from behind the kitchen counter while Dick looked away from the news headings to hear about his little brother's day. "They're all completely crazy" Tim sighed depressingly as he picked up an apple from the bowl on the counter beside him. Dick laughed "Come on they can't be that bad" but Tim gave him an unconvinced look as two evil grinning faces came to mind "Trust me when I say they are". Both adults shared a look not knowing what to say while the young bird continued too much on his apple.

**Author: Ok first want to say sorry for saying id update when i didn't the truth is I'm not all that happy with how I ended this chapter. Hope you guys liked it because I did try to improve the sentences, also thank you Stronger123 for the review. Please Review people even if it's just one word ^_^ Blackasebony. Also might have to wait awhile for the next chapter. **


End file.
